


Before the Meal

by InsertAwesomeNameHere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, F/M, I Literally Can't Tag, Slight Horror Themes I Guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertAwesomeNameHere/pseuds/InsertAwesomeNameHere
Summary: In the surrounding towns of Kyle Jones' town there has been reports of missing people but he does have his wife with him to ease his troubled mind. And maybe they can stop by that new restaurant.





	Before the Meal

“Honey, have you read the paper recently?” a man called out into empty rooms but someone called back.  
“No dear, why what has happened?” a woman voice echoed through the halls.  
“It seems that twelve more people have been reported missing yet again,” the man states this while glancing up trying to find the other voice, “On a lighter note, that new restaurant has been getting fantastic reviews.”  
It has been a month since the last report of missing people. Sarah Mathew. Carol Jansen. Molly Neil. Jake Austin. Isabella Harper. Harrison Monroe. Thomas Miller. Morgan Smith. Carson Davis. Shayne Madison. Tyler Smith. Josh Moore. Children, women, and men all went missing. There is no pattern in these reports, no connections. The names appeared in newspapers along with smiling faces, Kyle could feel uneasiness cloud his mind. These disappearances occurred just outside his lovely town, luckily there had been none reported in his town, yet. Helena enters the living room which he sits in and snatches the paper away from his clutches. Kyle puffs as she gives him a look  
“This is not the place nor time to be discussing such matters,” Helena announced to the other, upon entering the living room she observed his face, she could practically see the worries that were crawling through his mind.  
“Now Helena, I believe that we should be caught up with what is happening around us, now don’t give me that look,” Kyle groaned as the woman’s eyes rolled around in her head.  
Helena observes hims with daring eyes, a look that she only gives to those who get on her nerves, and it seems that Kyle was always at the receiving end of it. He seemed to be in a disheveled state, the yellow lighting highlighting the disheveledness. His brown hair with sticking out as if to reach for something, his overcoat hanging off the chair in which he sat, vest unbuttoned and tie un-tied. Her head cocks to the side in confusion. She sits down, gathering her dress to the front, placing a hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort. Kyle tensed ever so slightly, he let out a deep sigh and slumped against the chair, the overcoat falling with this action.  
“Darling, do not fill your head with the ideas of what will and won’t,” Helena spoke in a tone that can be compared to silk, maybe like the silk of her dress, “I can see the ideas escaping through your eyes dearest.” Kyle sighed once more, the tension in his shoulders releasing more as she soothed him.  
“I suppose we can journey to that restaurant, maybe it will ease my mind,” he looked towards her, sweetheart, a name that he as well as her, were fond of because of the golden locket that hung around her neck and always reminded him of her heart of gold. Her honey brown locks loose around her face as if it were a frame. She smiled in response to the thought.  
“That is quite the lovely idea,” she responded, looking at the ticking clock on the wall it read 7:52, the sky outside was growing dark and the sun had begun to go to bed. Perhaps they should as well.  
“Come now we can go tomorrow from dinner, it is much too late to travel there,” she began to head for the stairs, there were not no steps that followed her nor shadow, “are you coming dear?”  
Kyle was still planted in his chair, haven’t moved since the beginning of their conversation. “Just did me a give me a moment,” he snatched the newspaper from the floor and promptly stood up, a wave of dizziness hit him but an arm flew around his waist.  
“Such a klutz,” she grinned as she guided her husband to the stairs.  
The morning came quick for the two, quicker for Helena then it was for Kyle, as he had laid awake all night. Helena entered the kitchen, a table pushed against the wall and two chairs stood in place. She opens the fridge as footsteps echo through the bleak hallways. She stops for a minute and smiled.  
“That is a magnificent idea!” she glanced around the room to see that no one was around. The thought of cheering up her beloved had her smiling. Helena gathered her coat as she rushed out the door, the thought of her gift clouding her mind.  
Kyle ambled down the steps, tiredness slowing him. “Can you make me some tea?” he called out into the air waiting for a response but only got the sound of nothingness. He shrugged off the uneasiness of not hearing Helena’s voice, blaming it on the stories and thoughts that he had yesterday. Hours passed and they soon turned into days, his worry and concern raising with each minute. More reports of missing people fill the newspaper and soon Helena Jones was listed. A feeling of remorse right down to his bones because of how they left things.  
A month has passed since the disappearance of Kyle Jones’ wife, Helena. Along with her was Clinton Barnes, James Mackie, and Steve Evans. All in his once lovely town. The thought of the restaurant locked behind a million other thoughts surfaces one day. Fifty-one days since his wife had gone missing without a trace, no footprints in the sand to follow her by. Nothing. Kyle had begun to search though unlit streets with no more then his worried and distracted mind as company, twenty-three days ago. As he apprehensively walked through the streets, head moving side to side, tired eyes darting back and forth. A bright sign reaches his eyes it read, Charlie’s Famous Steakhouse. A melancholy smile slowly spread across his face as he remember their plan to dine there together. Kyle felt an odd pull and then started towards the building, music and laughter forcing its way through the door as he draws closer. He watches people exit and enter for a minute, lost in thought but soon approached the door. Despite the amount of people that had entered the dimly lit restaurant there was no line in his way. A woman stood at the front, she spots him, a smile appeared on her face but the happiness didn’t find its way to her eyes.  
“How may I help you sir?” the woman spoke as if reciting a script, a wave of uneasiness hit him but he smiled towards her.  
“Table for one please,” he said in a distracted way, it sounded strange to him, as it was something that he has never done before and the thought of what he would have said to her if Helena was by his side.  
“Right this way sir,” the woman picked up a menu and starts walking through a doorway. Glancing around he sees people sitting down and enjoying meals happily. Together. A table was placed in the back corner with one chair, a dim light above. It seemed to be waiting for him. She set his menu down, she smiled once more. This time it seemed to hold a sense of guilt, his eyebrows knit together in confusion as he sat down. Kyle opened the menu, eyes skimming over the items. Perhaps he should order the… His thought was interrupted by a man.  
“What can I get you this lovely evening?” the man stood tall, blond hair pulled back and piercing blue eyes that held what looked like excitement.  
“I don’t know, what would you recommend?” Kyle asked glancing up from his menu, a smile that could only be described as sinister graced the man’s features. Another wave of uneasiness hit him as well as something stronger, maybe a gut feeling to get out of the restaurant but he stayed for Helena, she would have loved this.  
“I would recommend today’s one day special, a dish with well seasoned meat and a special surprise,” the man smiled again, “It’s fantastic, I am the owner after all,” a proud smile replaces the last.  
“If you insist, I’ll have the special along with a glass of water please,” Kyle decided, handing the menu to the owner. He only had to wait a few moments in till there was a sizzling plate of meat in front of him. He observed the meat, it smelt of amazing seasoning, the meat was perfectly done and he tell it was juicy just looking at it. He notices a gleam from the plate. He pushes aside the food and sees something. A necklace. It gleams gold as it catched the light. A horrified shriek escaped his mouth.  
“My sweetheart!” other dinners turned to see him, his head felt light, his face turned red, tears streamed down his face. A thousand thoughts spin inside his mind, ones of Helena, what had happen to her, along with many others. As he stares through the tears he sees the man that served him, a sinister grin on his face. Kyle lost conscience, with a sickening thud as his head hit the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> So I'm pretty sure no ones going to read this but l wanted to post it anyways. I really enjoyed writing this although it wasn't specifically written to be shared (with no one). I am really proud of it. Leave any comments or whatever if you want. Oh I'll be one of those authors that wants to interact with the readers... If your part of the Marvel fandom I'm sure you caught on to something.  
> P.S this is like the first time I'm ever posting something. Oh and I didn't fully edit it over so try and be nice  
> InsertAwesomeNameOut


End file.
